Adventure
by megurines
Summary: This is just written last night when I wanted to alternate how they would meet after 'The Snowmen' in present time. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who or any of the characters used in my writing. BBC owns it, and I most certainly do not own Matt Smith or Jenna Louise Coleman. This is non-profit, and is made for entertainment purposes.

**Author Notes:** Well, I have been into this series for a long time and only now I'm writing something for it. Hope you guys enjoy this one shot. For petes sake, I can't do the Doctor's characterization correctly. I am very sorry if he's out of character. If you squint a little, you can see the subtle shipping of Eleven/Clara. Yeah, if I do change my mind about it being a one-shot... Well you know. But please do enjoy.

* * *

It didn't matter how intelligent she was, it didn't matter how rational her way of decisions were, and she was still human. She would still feel pain, she would still have emotions, and she would still feel alone. For the past twenty years or so, Clara always felt out of place. Yes, she had friends, but she was always the odd one out. At school she would get top grades and attract all the boys along with a couple girls. She had a few close friends, but even amongst them she was the oddball. Sometimes she would just wish that there would be someone to take her away. Take her out in space, take her to see the stars, or just make her dull life seem interesting for once.

If only she could be like the characters in the books. Recently she read a book about a series of events by Amelia Williams. That book intrigued her. The creativity behind it all and the events in the story, sometimes she wished her life could be like Melody Malone's-seeing all the interesting things happen before her eyes and not be pulled back by people who were too scared to even take a shortcut through the cemetery. Life was boring for Clara Oswin Oswald, if only there was something to spice up her life.

Tonight the stars are bright, the sky is clear, and the temperature was just right. From the inside of her room she stared right out the window. A smile couldn't help but to surface her face, in fact, recently she had become much busier because of the amount of work she had to keep up with. For once she could sit and relax while admiring the stars in the sky. It has been a long time since she last done so. She got up from her laptop before grabbing a bag of chips and then walking over to the balcony. Clara carefully brushed her seat before sitting on top and then opening her bag.

They all shined so bright, almost like her desire to travel around. Sometimes she would ponder, why she was the way she was. For some reason she believed her existence was meant to have many other things happen to her. No idea what, but heck, she's twenty four and yet nothing thrilling has happen to her yet—then her eyes widened a little. There it was, the brightest star of all. She wanted to go there.

"I want to go there," Clara mused to herself subconsciously. Her mouth opened slightly while an obvious smile broke onto her face. Yes, that would be delightful if she could go there—but she knew it was not possible considering the technology for today. Maybe for astronauts, but for her? No, it wasn't.

Huh? Her attention was drawn to her room. The brunette turned her head around with a frown on her face. It was a sound that sounded fairly close to an alarm, but it wasn't. Immediately, she headed back in to see what was going on. Right in front of her was a box—a blue police box. Her eyes averted to her desk and grabbed the metal pole that was conveniently laying on top. Clara had gripped on it tightly and the amount of strength she was using to hold the pole only grew stronger as she heard footsteps come to her. She was standing in a typical ready position, ready to attack —if they were a burglar that is.

"I found you Clara Oswald!" a man jumped out from the police box as Clara only brought the pole closer to him.

"Who are you?" Her voice was filled with hostility, obviously since some man just popped into her place out of nowhere. Heck, if anything it was like an ambush. Her gripped tightened once more and only noticed his agreeably surprised face.

"I'm the Doctor," he walked away from the metal pole before fixing his clothes slightly. Clara was still rather hostile towards him, but she dropped the pole on the ground.

"Doctor who?"

That remained unanswered as the Doctor entered his TARDIS before leading Clara inside. Clara was skeptical, but she walked inside with him anyways. Her intuition was telling her otherwise, it was telling her that she could trust this man. She looked around, fascinated by the interior. It felt like one of those science fiction movies she would catch late at night on television. Her jaw almost dropped wide open.

"Is this a spaceship?"

"No, it's the TARDIS," he answered simply but of course it was probably according to his knowledge that people didn't know what it stood for. He grinned and added, "Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

"You can travel through time as well?" Things were getting interesting now. Clara could feel a foolish grin come to her face. She looked at him with awe, it was simply too fascinating for her.

"Yes, where do you want to go? That star outside right?" The time lord simply smiled at the brunette as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"How do you know?"

"I just do," he walked closer to Clara and pulled out a key from his pocket. His smile was a bit wry, but he placed the key in Clara's hand before folding her fingers. "I want to entrust you with the key to the TARDIS."

"Why me?" Clara smiled and realized something. She was crying… But why? Was it joy? Or what? It was just a key to a police box so why was she tearing up? The brunette sniffled a little before wiping the tears away, "I don't know why I'm crying."

"I never know why, I only know who," he took her hand into his and pressed gently. The doctor bit his bottom lip a little before he said in a low voice, "I want _you_, Clara Oswald, to travel with me. Travel around the universe, travel across time."

Clara was hesitant for a moment, but for some reason her inner conscious has been constantly screaming yes at her. She had no idea why, but she just knew that this man could be trusted in. Little did she know that they already met before, not once, but twice. Clara Oswin Oswald, the girl twice dead was finally going to carry out an adventure with the Doctor after all those years.

"Alright." Clara simply smiled along with a sniffle and the Doctor too, grinned. The two of them were obviously happy about accompanying each other.

"You wanted to go to that star right? Alright then, let's go," he announced before Clara could even respond to him. The Doctor did his regular moves to start up the TARDIS, before looking into Clara's eyes. Finally, the two of them were going to travel as companions. It has been too long; he too, had waited too long.


End file.
